Los Amantes Pasajeros
by Yu-B
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Spain qui reçoit un appel, dans un avion...


**Bonjour/soir! Me revoici, je ne sais pas si c'est le beau temps de ce dimanche qui me rend joyeuse et inspirée, mais autant en profiter, non? Je vous propose un petit One-shot sur notre duo adoré le Spamano, je me suis inspiré d'un film pour cette fic. Héhéhé. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

** Sinon rien à voir mais je voulais donner des nouvelles sur mes autres fics (mode vie de Yu): je réfléchis pour**_**On parie combien**_**et j'ai recommencé mes recherches pour**_**L'Incroyable Histoire du Bad Touch Trio. **_

**J'ai été traduite en allemand par Sternenschwester (trop fière) et ma fic_ Problèmes du Su_d se trouve désormais sur un site Ficothhèque Ardente, où l'on trouve plein de fics d'Hetalia. Il paraît -d'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué qu'on trouvait sur ce site des fics ayant une bonne "réputation", enfin bref. Sinon, je compte écrire une fic sur Vocaloid, sur RTG et une sur HP, j'ai réussi à obtenir l'un des défis d' Azrael Short-Fowl (je suis contente, depuis le temps que j'espérais commencer sans réussir à trouver le cran de le faire, youhouh!). Voilà, vous savez tout! Bonne lecture! **

**_Hetalia_ appartient à son maître (ouaf!) & _Los Amantes Pasajeros_ à son réalisateur.**

* * *

**LOS AMANTES PASAJEROS**

L'avion avait décollé depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il s'ennuyait déjà. Il aimait bien l'idée de voler dans le ciel, mais son instinct de pirate lui hurlait aux oreilles qu'il était fait pour être sur l'eau. Impossible d'apprécier la caresse du vent, ni la chaleur des rayons solaires sur ses épaules dans un engin pareille ! Il se renfrogna légèrement et ouvrit le magazine de cinéma qu'il avait acheté juste avant de partir. New York était encore à quelques kilomètres, il aurait bien le temps de s'instruire culturellement en attendant.

Un article après l'autre, et deux heures plus tard il refermait son magazine pour prendre celui de son voisin de gauche, profondément endormi, sa joue reposant mollement contre son épaule, adorable.

- Je te l'empreinte.- murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre passager, qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Encore un magazine sur le cinéma, son compagnon adorait ça aussi, mais entièrement dédié à un de ses réalisateurs préférés ! Quelle chance !

-Voyons ça…

* * *

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement, un dîner en classe affaire est toujours un véritable plaisir et discuter avec son voisin était toujours intéressant, surtout quand celui-ci décidait de ne pas jouer au_ tsundere_ (comme disait Japan). Ils riaient beaucoup, tous les deux.

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu mon magazine ?

- Si c'est moi qui l'ai, tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller pour te demander si je pouvais le prendre, pardon.

- Idiot, pas la peine de te faire du mouron, je ne vais pas te lancer une malédiction russe juste pour ça.

- Ouf !

- Idiot.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Hahaha !

- Des fois, ton humour me perturbe, Antonio.

Le plus brun des deux lança un regard interrogateur à son voisin avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir son portable rouge de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Heureux était celui qui avait décidé qu'il fallait pouvoir utiliser les portables dans l'avion. Tiens, un message sur sa boite vocale. Il réfléchit deux secondes, ça pouvait aussi bien attendre… mais en même temps, il lui restait deux bonnes heures à ne rien faire, autant s'occuper avec ce qu'on avait.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on n'a pas pris de livre, déjà ?

- Parce que tu étais persuadé qu'on trouverait notre bonheur dans une librairie de ton aéroport, _stronzo_.

- Ah oui… et pourquoi on n'est pas passé par la librairie, déjà ?

- Parce que tu m'as sauté dessus dans le taxi, le chauffeur a été obligé de nous attendre dans un tabac.

- Ah oui, faut dire, tu es tellement sexy avec cette chemise.

- Si je t'écoutais, je pourrais mettre un sac, je serais quand même sexy. – soupira le cadet, gêné à l'idée de se rappeler la tête du chauffeur lorsque Spain lui avait demandé de leur laisser son taxi… vraiment… pas qu'il n'avait pas pris son pied (comment rester de marbre avec un espagnol comme amant ?) mais… on ne faisait pas ça avec la voiture des autres ! Quoi que… celle de Francis, lui faisait bien envie, faire ça sur du cuir bleu roi, hum… il faudrait qu'il en parle à Spain. Ce dernier avait le téléphone collé à son oreille, visiblement ce message semblait très intéressant.

- Je dois téléphoner.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je dois me lever, pour aller dans le coin des hôtesses de l'air, confidentiel.

- Ah. Vas-y, passe. _Aucune envie de me lever._

- Oh, tu veux que je te passe dessus ?

Romano rougit furieusement, il était loin d'être prude, mais les rires des autres voyageurs l'agaçaient.

- Fait chier ! – il se mit debout, permettant à Antonio de quitter son siège, et reçu un baiser tendre en guise de remerciement – _Finalement, c'est chouette de rendre service…_

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Ils allaient bientôt atterrir, et lui qui causait toujours au téléphone ! Il parlait avec Prusse ou quoi ! Tiens, justement, le voilà de retour. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Prusse lui racontait une blague peut-être.

- _.Si. Si… Aaaah ! ¡Si..hihihi !_

Ah non, vu son accent très prononcé, il devait parler à un de ses citoyens, ça ne pouvait pas être son patron, il utilisait le portable rouge (c'était le noir pour le travail) et il gloussait bien trop pour que ce soit avec quelqu'un du ministère, le roi ? Bah. Pas important. Il se releva pour le laisser s'asseoir et attendit sagement que la conversation se termine. Il tenta bien d'écouter, mais Antonio était en mode « naturel » et il parlait bien trop vite. Mais comment faisaient les espagnols pour parler aussi vite et en prononçant chaque mot ? Une fois, beaucoup plus jeune, il l'avait entendu hurler sur quelqu'un – un serviteur, ou quelque chose approchant – le débit de parole avait été impressionnant (1) !

_- ¿Señor ?_

- Hum ?

- Nous allons bientôt atterrir. Il faut relever votre tablette.

- Ah oui.

- Excusez-moi de vous demandez ça mais… est-ce que _la conversación del Señor España_ est capitale pour le pays ?

- Euh… – un regard à la couleur du téléphone – Non, je ne pense pas.

- Oh. – l'hôtesse de l'air se pencha légèrement, laissant le temps à Romano de deviner la taille de son bonnet (_80 C, on est italien dans l'âme ou on l'est pas_) – _Señor España… por favor, vuestro teléfono_.

_- ¿ Perdón? ¡ Oh sí! ¡ En seguida, debo dejarte a Pedro, si, hasta pronto!(2)_

La nation coupa son téléphone, le rangea et attacha sa ceinture avant de faire un grand sourire à la jeune femme qui le remercia et alla remonter les bretelles d'un homme d'affaire qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son ordinateur depuis le début du vol.

- C'était qui ?

- Tu t'es senti évincé ?

- Oui.

- C'était Pedro.

- Pedro… celui-là. – l'italien montra du doigt la couverture de son magazine, de plus en plus curieux.

- Oui, celui-là. Il voulait l'autorisation de filmer dans un aéroport totalement vide, et comme on essaye de lui refuser (juste pour le faire chier) il est venu me demander de l'aide.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire avec un aéroport vide ?

- Tourner dedans.

- Mais… un tournage c'est long.

- Il m'a assuré que ça non, et puis je lui fais confiance, ce n'est pas comme si il prévoyait de tout faire sauter, comme dans les films d'America.

- Hum… il prépare son nouveau film alors.

- Oui ! J'ai hâte !

- **Mesdames et messieurs, nous commençons notre descente, merci de ne pas vous levez durant l'opération.**

- Et comment il va s'appeler ce film ?

- _**Les amants passagers**_ (3)!

- Oh, prometteurs. Et ça raconte quoi ?

* * *

L'avion pointait doucement vers le sol de l'aéroport, l'atterrissage se fit sans encombre, on ouvrait déjà les soutes pour récupérer les valises, le bruit était assourdissant. Un aéroport était comme une petite ville, on avait du mal à bien distinguer tous les bruits. Pourtant l'insulte italienne se fit clairement entendre, les plus croyants avaient presque pensé que l'apocalypse frappait. Les voix des italiens pouvaient rivaliser avec les rugissements d'un lion.

* * *

- _Afligido, Pedro, pero podría sólo dar el dinero. .Dime, para la canción… ¿Romano jamás lo reconocerá sino le encanta hacer al payaso sobre __**I'm So Excited**__ entonces si verdadermante podías ? ¡Oh ! Y cómo que quiero sitios para el preestreno !_

FIN.

* * *

**En relisant, je réalise que la raison de la colère italienne n'est pas si explicite que ça, en fait Pedro avait proposer à Romano et son amoureux adoré de jouer dans son film, quand on connaît le résumé, on se doute que Romano ai refusé tout net...**

**(1) Etant d'origine latine, il paraît que ça m'arrive régulièrement de parler trop vite, surtout quand je m'énerve (ce qui m'arrive si peu – ironie). Et vous ? Des points communs avec nos chères nations ?**

**(2) Alors la traduction on va dire qu'il y a 50% des recherches made in Yu et 50% de l'aide du traducteur internet. Si il y a des fautes, n'ayez pas peur de me le dire (je n'ai plus fait d'espagnol depuis ma terminale… ouah ! Presque trois ans !).**

**(3) J'adore Pedro Almodovar et son univers farfelu, je conseille le film _Los Amantes Pasajeros_ (si possible, allez le voir en VO, c'est plus drôle) au plus grand(e)s d'entre vous – il faut du vécu pour comprendre, non je rigole – c'est très drôle et légèrement… comment dire… salace !**


End file.
